


Cannonball

by babydragon73



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkward Flirting, F/F, Inspired by How I Met Your Mother, Kara is still Supergirl, Lena isn't a CEO, Meet-Cute, elevator rides
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 06:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10588830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babydragon73/pseuds/babydragon73
Summary: Kara's eye is caught by the beautiful woman riding the elevator with her every morning. If only she had the courage to talk to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated. Hope you enjoy it!

_"Kids, everyone has an opinion on how long it takes to recover from a breakup. But I think you start to recover the moment you meet that person who gets you back in the game. This is the story of how I met that person. Now, if you want to go swimming, you don't just dive in._  
_First, you dip your toe in the water. You check the temperature. See how it feels. And then you slowly wade in._

_Or, you know, cannonball."_

**How I Met Your Mother, se04ep09**

_Monday...._

Kara Danvers rubbed her forehead vigorously as she strode into CatCo Media in the wee hours of the morning. Snapper Carr, who never gave new level reporters any serious tasks, had enlisted Kara to edit a small, zine issue of CatCo Magazine that revolved around rising stars in the world of tech and science. It was CatCo's way of expanding their brand from articles about the best jeans to wear in Spring. Snapper volunteered Kara, his least favorite of all the reporters, because of her extensive background in engineering and Science. While the reporter usually tried to hide her genius that was bred back on Krypton, she couldn't turn down the opportunity to not only divulge into an area she excels in but also to prove she could be an amazing future editor.

The only problem with the assignment was that Kara had to report to CatCo extremely early in the morning since most of the scientists she was working with lived in other countries. The young Danvers was not a morning person; due to her late night activities as Supergirl, the Kryptonian relished the days she could sleep in and shut her brain off from the world. However, she wasn't too disappointed about getting up early this time as she needed the distraction from the craziness that has become her personal life.

It seemed like everyone in her life was coupling up. Her older sister, Alex, was always hanging out with her NCPD girlfriend, Maggie Sawyer. Kara loved seeing her sister happy but she always felt a bit put out when the three of them hung out because the couple couldn't go five minutes without kissing each other. Her best friend, Winn, had finally gathered the courage to ask out the alien bartender, Lyra, who he had liked for two months. And James, her friend/boss, had rekindled things with his ex, Lucy, after the military woman came back from a mission in which she was almost killed. Kara hadn't noticed the pairing up as she had been in a relationship with Mike for about four months. 

She had met Mike while having brunch with Alex one Sunday afternoon. While her sister stepped away to deal with a mini work crisis, Mike had strolled up to Kara holding a blueberry scone. While she had been taken a back by the gesture at first, Mike had been extremely smooth explaining that "she deserved something as sweet as she looked." Cheesy, yes, but it melted Kara's heart and the two begun dating shortly afterwards. Everything had been a dream the first month but, as they became more serious, the young reporter started noticing that Mike wasn't as present as he should have been. He didn't really care to hear about her days at CatCo, he demanded she make him dinner every night even if she came home late, and he always wanted them to have sex. Kara liked having sex with Mike but, when she wasn't in the mood, he would get angry and make her feel horrible about denying him. It all came to a boiling point when Kara saw some racy pictures of a girl from Mike's job on his phone one night when they were having dinner. His phone had been buzzing off the hook while he was in the bathroom and when Kara went to turn the ringer off, she was greeted to a picture of someone's boobs. They got into a huge argument in which Mike said it was Kara's fault he was looking else where and maybe if she had given it up more he would have started things with Jenny. As much as it broke Kara's heart, she asked him to leave and they hadn't spoken since.

Their break up was a month ago and the reporter still felt so sad about everything that happened. Sure, it ended on a bad note but she and Mike had fun together. Now she was alone while everyone in her life was out spending time with the person they love. But, she chose not to dwell on what she couldn't control and she was going to throw all of her energy into creating the greatest science zine CatCo had ever seen.

Since it was so early, CatCo was basically a ghost town. Kara loved seeing how big and open the white colored lobby was without reporters, artists, and models hustling through it. Being this early also gave Kara the opportunity to indulge in one of her favorite aspects of CatCo: Cat Grant's old private elevator. Since Cat left to travel the world six months ago, no one really used her elevator as they still felt like they could get in trouble for it. Kara, being Cat's old assistant, felt like this was one of the only ways she could still be connected to her old mentor and took pleasure in using the private space whenever she could. Since no one was around she happily skipped to elevator.

As she waited for the door to open, something caught her attention from the corner of her eye. It was someone else, a woman from the shape of her silhouette. The reporter didn't want to seem creepy for suddenly looking at the other woman so she kept facing forward. Whoever the woman was, she had great taste in perfume as Kara caught the whiff of a mixture of honey and lavender. It was intoxicating.

 _Bing!_ The elevator doors opened. Kara did not expect the woman to join her on the elevator but she was very glad she did. After they pushed the button for their respective floors, the reporter took a moment to glance over at her elevator buddy. And, whoa, did she have to keep her jaw off the floor when she did.

The other woman was drop dead gorgeous; she looked a bit like Snow White with her long dark wavy hair, pale complexion, and plump lips painted candy apple red. She wore tight black slacks that flared over her matching pumps and a deep purple button up blouse under a black blazer. She was carrying a beautiful brown leather briefcase and Kara was sure the watch she kept checking cost more than her rent. The only thing Kara couldn't see clearly were her eyes and it was killing her; surely this beautiful creature would have striking eyes to match.

Unfortunately Kara didn't get the chance to see them as the elevator stopped and the woman walked confidently out onto her floor. The reporter pouted all the way to the bullpen.

_Tuesday...._

The thought of the beautiful elevator woman haunted Kara all day. She had never been shy about her bisexuality but there hadn't been a woman who had caught her attention that way. Plus, the breakup with Mike had rendered her unable to look at anyone that way. Well, until now. But she knew it would be next to impossible to see that woman again; CatCo was a huge building so the likelihood didn't seem good. Kara had accepted that the mysterious elevator woman would probably never be seen again. Sad but a reality.

Alex, being the lovely sister she was, had brought over donuts that morning before her run as a congratulations to her little sister. While Kara had demolished most of the box while Alex recounted her fabulous date with Maggie, she had kept two plain ones wrapped in a tissue in her jacket pocket to munch on while going over some documents sent to her from a lab in Germany.

When she got to CatCo, it was empty as always so she strode to the elevator, mind preoccupied with the thoughts of fried sugary goodness that was only a ride away. Since her mind was completely checked out, she did not realize that she gained some company as the elevator doors opened. Kara nearly jumped out of her skin when she realized the person walking behind her was mysterious elevator woman from yesterday. A perfectly groomed eyebrow raised in amusement as the reporter tried to calm her rapidly beating heart.

They stood in silence as the elevator began its ascent to the woman's floor. Kara couldn't help herself as her blue eyes took in the pale red dress the woman was wearing.It was knee length so Kara could see her shapely calf muscles.

' _Maybe she's a runner,'_ she thought, then immediately started blushing when her thoughts wandered to the woman wearing nothing but tight shorts and a sports bra. 

Kara tried to shake the thoughts from her head but, as she moved slightly, the wrapped donuts came flying out of her pocket and into the floor. The blush on her cheeks went from desire to embarrassment as she quickly scrambled to grab her treats. It wasn't until a pale hand with black nail polish came into view that Kara lifted her head and felt the air escape her lungs. The mysterious elevator woman had the greenest eyes she had ever seen in her life. After a beat those eyes held a questioning look and Kara looked down to see the woman holding out her donuts. She took them and the two stood up again. Kara was about to say thank you when the doors opened and the woman walked off. 

' _Crap.'_

_Wednesday......._

If anyone asked, Kara would vehemently deny spending an extra twenty minutes picking out her outfit for the day. If anyone asked, Kara would dismiss the notion that she styled her hair five different ways before giving up and letting it sit on her shoulders in soft waves. The black button up blouse she chose may be unbuttoned just shy of being indecent but she would never admit it was a tactic to draw the eyes of the mysterious elevator woman.

The reporter marched into CatCo with a plan; she was going to say something to the woman even if it killed her. She just hoped it went a lot smoother than letting donuts fall out of her pocket. 

Kara was stunned to see the mystery woman already standing in front of the elevator, checking her phone. Her emerald green sleeveless dress was hugging her curves and the brown belt showed off her hourglass shaped waist. Her hair was pulled back into a slick ponytail that highlighted her jawline. Kara had to try with all her might not to stare at the woman's shapely arms or incredible backside.

She took her place next to the woman, smiling nervously when they caught each other's eyes. Kara noticed that her dress made her eyes look like a forest floor after a rainstorm, vibrantly green and full of life. Her heart skipped a beat.

The elevator arrived and Kara motioned for the woman to go in first, which she was rewarded with a brilliant smile. They stood in silence as the reporter tried to gather her nerve from where it dropped to the pit of her stomach. She took a deep breath and spoke.

"Hi," she said weakly, staring straight ahead.

A few moments passed and, before Kara could feel like a fool to putting herself out there, she heard, "Hello." A wave of heat coursed through her body as she took in the woman's deep, rich voice.

Kara chanced a look at her companion to find the woman looking at her with her lips quirked upwards. That gave her the courage to push past her nervousness, "I'm Kara," she stuck out her hand.

The woman's lips curled into a smirk as she took the offered hand to shake, "Lena."

' _Of course she would have a pretty name,'_  she thought, _'Just look at her face.'_ Kara was about to continue speaking when they reached Lena's floor.

"Good bye, Kara," Lena flashed her another smirk before strutting out of the elevator. Kara leaned against the back wall, her thoughts consisting of one thing.

_Lena.Lena.Lena.Lena.Lena.Lena._

_Thursday........_

Getting the identity of her elevator buddy only seemed to cause her crush to grow. Alex and Maggie had noticed how distracted she was during their weekly dinner and movie night. While Maggie seemed to know that the reporter's mind was on someone she was fond of, Alex was perplexed and demanded to know what was causing her baby sister to not eat her beloved pot stickers. While Kara hated to keep anything from her sister, she didn't know how to explain what she and Lena were. And, to be honest, Kara was nervous about having feelings for someone again. Things with Mike went sour fast; she was terrified of the same thing happening with Lena. 

So, she cited that her new position, along with Supergirl stuff, was making her more tired than usual and Alex bought it. Her cop girlfriend, however, told her to "go for it" as she walked her out. She didn't give Kara the chance to refute the advice, she just winked and gave her a big hug.

The next morning, armed with two lattes, Kara decided to head Maggie's advice just a little bit. She wasn't going to propose anything crazy but, since Lena was there as early as she was, maybe she would be thankful for a caffeine boost.

The reporter waited by the elevator doors, clutching the cups so tightly she thanked Rao she couldn't feel the burns that she would've suffered if she was human. The doors opened just as Lena came rushing through the door, satchel strap clutched tightly in her fist. She wore a grey pencil skirt that reached mid thigh and a white sheer blouse with a purple bralette underneath. Kara couldn't help but be impressed as she watched the woman speed walk in her black satin heels. Lena flashed a grateful smile as she smoothed down her wind swept hair.

"Thanks for the assist," Lena checked her watch.

The reporter tried to reply causally but that went out the window as she blurted out, "Latte, you, here," she thrusted the cup her way.

Lena's eyebrow rose and Kara could feel a blush rise up her neck, "Excuse me?"

Kara started stuttering, "I...I got this for you. It's early and they say coffee helps you stay awake during the day. I mean, it helps me stay awake when I have to do projects and I just thought it could help you too. And I didn't know what you would like but lattes are always a good choice. So, I just thought of you but, like, not all the time. Not in like a creepy way, we've just been seeing each other so early in the morning.....okay, I'm going to stop talking."

The silence was deafenings, Kara could feel sweat start to form on her brow. ' _This was a bad idea,'_ she thought, ' _This was stupid._   _She probably thinks I'm so weirdo stalker. I'm going to have to fly into the bullpen now...'_

"Why, Kara, you are a dream," Lena said, taking the cup from the reporter's trembling fingers, "I absolutely abhor the coffee they serve in my office. I always say I'm going to get coffee beforehand but I just never have time. So thank you."

Kara could feel some of her muscles loosen upon hearing Lena's gratitude. "It's no problem. Us early birds have to stick together, right?"

Lena tilted her head and smiled, "You are right, Kara."  _Bing!_ They reached Lena's floor and Kara had never felt so sad to see her go.

"Same time tomorrow?" Lena joked before waving and stepping off the elevator. As the reporter watched the sway of her hips just before the door closed, she made a decision.

She was going to ask Lena out.

_Friday...._

The bravado she felt as Lena left her yesterday faded as the day went on. Sure, Lena had accepted her coffee but what's to say she only did that to be nice? Maybe she took it because she knew they were going to see each other again and she didn't want things to be weird. Her mind was racing with all of the possibilities and not even beating up an alien monster helped settle her mind.

As scary as the prospect was, Kara couldn't deny she felt a spark with Lena that she hadn't felt since the breakup with Mike. Sure, things could turn out to be disaster but she owed herself to at least see it through to the end. Besides, if Lena said no, she could always use the elevators on the other side of the building.

Dressed in her favorite floral shirt that always gave her confidence and armed with a single rose, Kara made her way into CatCo like a woman on a mission. She kept giving herself pep talks in order to not back out of asking her beautiful elevator buddy out on a date.

When she saw Lena waiting by the door with a white paper bag in hand, she could feel butterflies erupt in her stomach. But, she persevered and smiled brightly when she connected with those green orbs.

"Good morning, Kara," Lena chirped.

"Hi.....hi, Lena," the reporter gulped. The elevator opened and they walked in together, Kara inhaling deeply when she caught a whiff of Lena's perfume. The other woman started to speak again but Kara knew if she didn't go first, she wouldn't do it at all. So, she opened her mouth and word vomit spilled out.

"I broke up with my boyfriend a month ago. It was brutal, he cheated and it really broke my heart. Since then I haven't been able to look at anyone else. I've been throwing myself into my work because all of friends have someone and I don't want to be a seventh wheel. Not saying I need a man or woman in my life to be complete but it would be nice to play against someone in Mario Kart, you know? And cuddle and stuff. I'm a big cuddler but my ex never wanted to unless it led to sex, which, you know, is cool but not all the time. It's just nice to be with someone and not have those expectations......." She took a deep breath and glanced at Lena who was looking at her with a blank expression. The reporter smiled, meekly, and continued, "Hey, how about we pretend I just said this: these elevator rides have been the highlight of my week and I would love to see you outside of it, in a restaurant. A nice one. If you want, of course, I'm all about consent," she held out the rose to Lena, "So?"

The other woman regarded Kara, looking at her like she was under a microscope. She then plucked the rose of her hand and held it to her nose, sniffing it delicately.

 _Bing!_ The doors opened and Kara's hope for a date felt like it was about to walk through them. Lena walked out of the elevator and turned to face the reporter, her trademark smirk in place.

"Yes."


End file.
